Superpenguin55
Superpenguin55 is a New Zealand actor and part-time director. He founded Lone Penguin Films and ran the company until April 2013. He has appeared in multiple films by Zilex1000 and Olympus23, along with a selection of DonCurrency, KrisBush15, and ThecapcomFreak's films. History Superpenguin55 joined ROBLOX in July 2010, however only joined the ROBLOXiwood community in late 2011. Acting Career. Super's debut as an actor begun when he participated in Zilex's North by Northwest in the December of 2011. He has appeared in multiple films since then (See Filmography - Acting). Filming Career Super released his first film, Ice: The Movie in January 2012. He released [[The Coup|''The Coup Part One'' and Two]] in April/May 2012. He attempted about 2 or 3 projects between 2012 and 2013 but failed to complete them. This included The ROBLOX 5, The Couriers, and Underground. Super plans to exit retirement with his film, Red Moscow. The film will start production late 2013, and is expected for a 2014 release. Other Careers Super has recently built multiple sets for the use by Zilex1000, ThecapcomFreak, and CosimoValuta. Lone Penguin Films Super set up Lone Penguin Films in 2012 to create a resource of actors for future films. The company had about 20 members at its' peak. In April of 2013, Super decided to shut Lone Penguin Films down''2013 for ROBLOXiwood: Best Year, or Worst?, Superpenguin55's ROBLOX Blog. Origin Penguin Picture Company Super, with his plans to restart his director career, established a new film company from what was left of Lone Penguin Films. His new company is Origin Penguin PicturesOrigin Penguin Pictures, ROBLOX.com, and its debut film is expected to be Red Moscow. Zilex1000 Productions Super is currently General Manager of ZP. He has been a member since early 2012, and has participated in many films. Filmography Directing *The Coup (Part One & Two) *Ice: The Movie ''Un-completed projects: *The ROBLOX 5What's New, Superpenguin55's ROBLOX Blog *Underground *The Couriers Acting (List in-complete) *North by Northwest 2011 as Frank, SWAT officer ''(first film) *Run Laurie Run 2011 as Laurie'' *Married to a Murderer Un-released as Multiple characters *Camp Zombie (remake) 2011 as Scientist (casted but film never completed) *The Coup 2012 as the President, Military Advisor, Leo, Mary Goodman, Cody Lee, Mister Lee, Soldier *Ice: The Movie 2012 as Himself, Telamon *The Easter Massacre 2012 as Victim (?) *Destruct Fire 2012 as Ryan Corral, Army Guy 1 *Tales From The House 2012 as multiple characters *December 21st, 2012: The End of ROBLOX (Part 3 only) 2012 as Barack Robama *Shattered Silence: Fall from Grace 2012 as Luis Clark *Destruct Fire 2013 as Daggett *The Revolver 2013 as Benjamin "Ben" Whitaker *Wonderland Un-released as Firefly *The Revenger ? as The Revenger, Police Officer, and other main/background characters *-Vortex Security: Mission London- 2013 as Extras *Eclipse 2013 as Equinox (2nd Form) and Joe *Through Frosted Glass 2013 as Grant, extras *Rescind II: Birth Of Evil 2013 as Extras *Rescind III 2013 as Extras *Penance Un-released as Extras *The Heist 2013 as Extras *''Other Films and Shorts by Zilex1000 and Olympus23'' Awards *On July 6, 2013, superpenguin55 recieved the 2013 ROBLOXiwood Award at the 2013 BLOX Awards. References Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Screen Writers Category:Retired Directors